No Life, but a Pirates
by Crystallyn
Summary: Being Rewritten - Bear with me for a bit more!
1. Prologue

**No Life, but a Pirates**

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or the Caribbean. That's JK Rowling and Disney. I think you get the point.

Warnings This is going to be slash & het. Don't like, then leave. I'm not forcing you to read my fanfic.

**Prologue**

"_We pilage, we plunder, we rifle and loot,_

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,_

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!_

_Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me._

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack,_

_Drink up —"_

The girl was startled out of her quiet singing when one of the crew puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now do ya?"

"Mr. Gibs, that will do!"

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On you way."

"Aye, Lietenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too, even a miniture one." HE said before going back to work.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." The young girl said.

"Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudden stop." The young girl, Elizabeth Swann, glances over a Gibbs who mimes hanging.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciat your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." Govenor Swann said coming up next to his daughter.

"My apologies, Govenor Swann."

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Elizabeth interjected.

"Yes, that's what concerns me." He said lookin gdown at his daughter. Elizabeth just turns around and gazes out at the water. She sees a parasol and then a piece of wreckage with a boy on it.

"A boy!" She called out alarmed. "There's a boy in the water!"

"Man overboard!" Norrington calls out. "Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard." He orders.

Once they get him aboard, they check for a pulse.

"He's still breathing." Gibbs turns around and spots a burning ship.

"Mary, Mother of God!"

"What happened here?" Govenor Swann asked a little worried.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Norrington said.

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."

"There's no proof in that. It was probably an accident." Govenor Swann said trying to explain the incident away as anything but pirate caused.

"Rouse the Captain! Heave to and take in sail! Launch the boats." Norrington ordered.

"Heave to!" A sailor shouted out.

"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Elizabeth nodded, to show her father that she understood, and then proceeded to walk over to the young boy.

As she approached him, he awoke, grabbing her wrist.

"It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"W-W-Will Turner. There's a-another boy in the water. W-Will you help him?" He then promptly fainted.

"I'm watching over you, Will." She then notices a medallion around his neck and examines it.

"You're a p-pirate." She turned around and hid the medallion when she heard someone approach.

"Has he said anything?" Norrington asked.

"His name is William Turner." She paused and then she remembered somehting important.

"He also said that there's another boy in the water. Oh! We have to help him!"

"Don't worry, we weill." Norrington and the crew scoured the waters for another young boy and found him, nearing unconsciousness, floating in the water. They quickly brought him aboard. They wrapped his shivering frame with a blanket.

"What's you name, boy?" Norrington questioned, seeing the expensive clothes he had on.

"Harry, Harry Potter." He managed to say.

"Where are you parents?" Govenor Swann asked gently.

"Dead. The Royal Navy mistook our ship for a pirates and attacked us without even making sure." He spat out the name as if it was the most horrid word in the world. Norrington looked shocked.

"That's horrible. When we get back to Port Royal, I'll make sure that crew is punished." Harry looked up and smiled at Norrington in thanks.

"Take him and our other guest below." He ordered the sailors.

Elizabeth studeies the medallion closer. Upon looking up she sees a ship with the black flag flying at its mast. She then closes her eyes.

To Be Continued…

So… Like it? Hate it? Wish it'd spontaneously combust?

I know, I know. What are you doing starting another story when you already have one to update!

Well, will I be able to get away if I tell you that I'm a little stuck on the details. I've already written out the first two pages and changed it at least 5 times, but it doesn't seem right. Oh well. If I fail another time, I'll just keep it and move on.

So, how do you like this one? I know this seems EXACTLY like the movie. I mean, I did get their script offline and kinda turned it into story format. But, since I added Harry in, I'll have to change it. And don't worry, it's not AU. Harry and his parents weren't born in this time period. You'll have to wait a little to see why he's here so young.

So, drop a review and tell me how you feel about it. I hope it's original. I mean, I've pretty much read all the good PotC x HP crossovers, and I'm happy to say that so far, this story looks original. But if you can find a story that looks similar/almost exactly alike, then drop a review telling me and I'll see what I can do to change it.

Crystallyn


	2. Chapter 1

DisclaimerSee Chapter One

Warnings This is going to be slash & het. Don't like, then leave. I'm not forcing you to read my fanfic.

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth awakes to the curtains being drawn, and the sunlight being let in. She let her eyes take in the form of the beautiful man infront of her. He stood at a height of 5'6" with a slim body that was made of lean muscle. His long legs were covered by black pants that fit loosely around his dancer legs. A white poets shirt fit snuggly around his chest and taught stomache. His mid-back raven black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck with a thin emerald ribbon. His bangs were left out to fall around his handsome face. His emerald green eyes were surrounded by long dark lashes. His pink, pouty lips were pulled up in a grin as he stood in front of her window.

It took her sleep addled mind a few seconds before she was able to match the figure in front of her with a name.

"Harry!" She called out in delight as she threw herself out of bed and into his arms. His chest rumbled with that deep laughter she had missed.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I decided I might as well visit you while I'm in town. I'm actually staying here for the week."

"Oh! It'll be just like when we were little!"

"Elizabeth, are you alright? Are you decent?" Her father calls out as he knocked on her door. Harry handed her her robe to put on, as she hid the medallion in the bodice of her nightgown.

"Yes, yes!" She calls out when she's ready.

"Still abed at this hour?" He then looks over to the windown and spots Harry.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, Harry. How are you?"

"I'm good. In fact, I'll be staying over for the week."

"Really? Well that's good news! We haven't seen you in a while, my boy. And frankly, we missed you." He then turns back to Elizabeth.

"I have a gift for you." He says as he reveals a dress.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She said as she examines it.

"Isn't it?"

"May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need and occasion to dote upon his daughter?" He then turned to the maids.

"Go on. Actually, I, um, I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The Ceremony?" Harry and Elizabeth asked in unison.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." He clarified.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth exclaimed from behind the dressing screen.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" The maids start lacing up the corse as the Govenor continued.

"A find gentleman, don't you thing? He fancies you, you know. Elizabeth? How's it comeing?'

"It's difficult to say."

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London. I'm sure Harry could attest to that."

"Unfortunately, it's true." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe." Just then a servant walked in.

"Milord, you have a visitor."

"Elizabeth, as much fun as it is watching you get all dolled up, I'm going to have to leave with your father."

"Fine, leave me to suffer in solitude!" The room filling with laughter was the only response she had received.

… … …

Will studied a sconce and upon touching it, a piece came off in his hand. He had quickly buried it a vase that was holding canes and umbrellas.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again." Govenor Swann said as he followed the servan downstairs, Harry at his side.

"Good day, sir. I have your order." He said as he opened the case and took out the sword. The Govenor took the sword and unsheathed it.

"Well." He said in surprise.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may." Will took the sword and balanced it.

"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flips the sword and presents it gracefully to the Govenor, who takes the sword.

"Impressive, very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?" Will flinched, though it was imperceptible to everyone but Harry's well trained eye.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

"Which it is." Harry said with a meaningful look at Will. Will smiled at the praise.

"I didn't know you were in town, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, call me Harry. I'm visiting for a week. I just might stop by sometime later today."

"I look forward to it." He said with an incline of his head. Harry let out a low whistle as Elizabeth came down.

"Well, if it isn't the princess herself." He said with a smirk on his face as he caught the irritated look on Elizabeth's.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning.

"Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?"

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to?" Her father asked looking between the two, and then to Harry for help. He just smirked and shook his head.

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more Miss Swann, as always."

"There. See? At least the boy as a sense of propriety." He said sending Harry a triumphant look. "Now, we really must be going." He gives Elizabeth a parasol. "There your are."

"Good day, Mr. Turner." She said curtly, before turning to Harry. "See you soon, Harry."

"Come along."

"Good day." Will says as Elizabeth and the Govenor leave in a carriage. "Elizabeth."

Harry wraps his arms around Will and brings them flush together, his head resting on Will's shoulder. He started to gently nip and lick at the junction of his neck, enjoying the little breathy moans. His hand slowly dips lower until it rested right above, but not on, his growing erection. Suddenly, Harry spun him around and pinned him against the wall. His hands up above his head, and their bodies flush together. With a small smile, Harry leant in and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

Without any warning, Harry pulled away, ignoring the slight whimper from Will. Those closed eyelids slowly opened and looked at Hary questioningly. Harry just looked into his eyes with his own brilliant emerald, telling him that he _knew_.

"I know." He whispered as he buried his face in the younger boys shoulder.

"Know what." Will said innocently as he tried not to concentrate of the feel of Harry's silky hair rubbing against his neck as the older boy nuzzled his shoulder.

"I know that you're in love with Elizabeth." He was only proved right when he heard the small intake of breath.

"N-No I'm not." He said, trying to deny it.

"Say what you like, but you know as much as I do, that it's not true. You're in love with her and you know it. It's ok. This thing between us wouldn't have worked out for long anyway." He said as he moved away. He leaned in and pecked his lips quickly before turning around and striding out of the house, leaving a dazed Will Turner to process everything that had happened.

To Be Continued…

So… Like it? Hate it? Wish it'd spontaneously combust?

Ok, I know I said I would work on the other one, but give me a break. Frankly, I'm getting tired of looking at that. I think I've spent a month on just the first two chapters.

Well, Anyway, I'll say this so I won't get shot. I'll be taking a short break from that story to get it the way I want it. Until then I'll be working on this. There's just something about doing a crossover that seems _so_ much easier. Might be the fact that you usually have to stick to the original story line while making the necessary changes so that it just isn't that show/movie/anime/book/manga with an extra/replaced character.

So, yes, I'll be working on this. I'll just have to say this, I had these first two chapters done in a week. Which was how long it took to figure out how "Seduction" would work out. By the way, I'm seeing an HP x Anita Blake or an HP x LotR fanfic in my future. So look out for those.

Crystallyn


	3. Interlude

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

**Disclaime**r: See Chapter One

**Warnings**: This is going to be slash & het. Don't like, then leave. I'm not forcing you to read my fanfic.

**Interlude**

Harry closed the photo album, shrinking it before placing it in the pocket of his school robe. He stood up before walking aimlessly through the Hogwarts Library. For a second year, Harry was pretty smart, even more so then his friend Hermione Granger. With no reason to hold back whilst by himself, he allowed himself to indulge in one of the things he loved most ­— reading. He was slowly, but surely, making his way through Hogwarts' extensive library, his thirst for knowledge helping him there.

It was while he was roaming through the aisles that he stumbled upon an aisle hidden near the back of the library. As he perused the titles he found that the books in this particular aisle were all dedicated to the Purebloods of the Wizarding World. Seeing an opportunity to learn more about the Potter line, Harry quickly tracked down the book and carefully pulled it down and brought it back to the table he had been using; it was in a section of the library that none of the students, or teachers, came near.

He placed it down on the table and carefully and in a reverent manner flipped the page and absorbed the available information on the early Potters. As he turned the page, Harry couldn't contain the gasp that wanted to make itself known upon the sight of one of the early Potters. He was stunning, with a face reminiscent of Harry's own, though it was obviously older and the only difference was that this Potter had amethyst eyes instead of the Harry's emerald ones. The bold text beneath the photo identified the man as Draevin Percival Potter. Curiously enough, beneath the brief description, in which it told of how the man died with his wife at sea due to an attack made my a navy vessel that had somehow mistaken his ship for a pirates, were a series of complicated squiggles. As Harry stared at the squiggles, they slowly formed words, which Harry, against his better judgment, read aloud. In a whirlwind of magic, Harry disappeared from the Hogwarts Library. Upon opening his eyes, he saw a pair of amethyst ones staring back at him.

……

Draevin Percival Potter smiled at his adoptive son in amusement. A year ago, Harry had literally fell into Anna's and his own life; knowing that he was a future Potter with no way of returning home, the young couple had adopted him. As the son of two English aristocrats, Harry had received everything he could desire. The couple had tried to make up for his lost childhood at the hands of the Dursley's, and had spoiled him beyond imagination. Yet, not once did Harry become like the other rich children, he remained humble and kind to everyone, his heart as pure as it was upon his arrival. Though no one should have expected any different as he had only been there for a year.

At the moment, Anna and Draevin Potter had taken Harry on his first journey out to the Caribbean on the family ship for Harry's thirteenth birthday and so far, he was enjoying it if the laughter was anything to go by.

But all good things must come to an end, as Harry found out. A navy ship appeared in the distance and once it had gotten close enough, it began to fire at the vessel the Potter's were on. The young couple had not survived, but Harry had; he was left to float in the ocean only to bump into another child who went by the name of William Turner. The two didn't know it at that moment, but their lives would be intertwined from that moment on.

**To Be Continued ...**

So… Like it? Hate it? Wish it'd spontaneously combust?

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, or just read, this story! It means a lot to me.

Also, for the reviewer that asked me why Harry and Will had different social standings when they were both found in the same condition, I hope that cleared the confusion. As the only child of Anna and Draevin Potter, Harry had become their sole heir, as such he would have a higher standing than a normal orphan (well we know him as the son of a pirate).

**Crystallyn**


End file.
